Interrogation
Interrogation is one of the main gameplay features in L.A. Noire. ''Interrogations or interviews are likely to appear in all cases, usually more than once. The interrogation is a primary skill of the detectives in the LAPD. Cole Phelps uses the interrogation to get information from suspects, witnesses or another person related to the case. In total, there are '''236' questions in the game. 56 (23.73%) are answered Truth . (Good Cop in the Remastered Edition) 106 (44.92%) are answered Doubt . (Bad Cop in the Remastered Edition) 74 (31.36%) are answered Lie . (Accuse in the Remastered Edition) The "truth", "doubt", and "lie" options were changed in the Remasted Edition. This was due to a common critism regarding the original names for the options being misleading/not context appropriate during certain interrogations. For example, when James Belasco refuses to answer Phelps' question regarding the stolen auto courier and instead cusses him out, the player needs to seemingly pick between claiming he's telling the truth, doubting his statement, or claiming it as a lie; the correct answer is to "doubt" him to force Cole to get rough, despite there being nothing to ''doubt. The names were changed to "Good Cop", "Bad Cop", and "Accuse" to more accurately reflect the nature of what the three options are. The Interrogation Truth or Lie To begin, Phelps should ask a question. There are several questions for him to ask that will make the suspect start talking. With the MotionScan technology, it's possible to see every facial expression of the suspect, and find out if they are lying or not. By asking something compromising, Phelps must seek evidence of actions that could expose a lie. Sweat, shifting eyes and even some tics are just some examples of effects offered by technology and should be identified by the Detective. Finding out if the suspects are lying or not is something relatively easy, after the reaction is clearly discernible. But the big problem is how to make it come to light, since the individual will try to evade the issue anyway. Detective's Reaction From this, Phelps should continue with the interrogation. After the suspect's response, you can set whether to believe what was said, expressing doubt or rub the truth in the face of the liar with some Evidence found earlier. Choosing the right option will lead Phelps towards the truth, while choosing a wrong option might cause the suspect to stop talking, causing Phelps to lose important information. Reward If Phelps fail in his deductions, your case rating at the end of the mission will be smaller and harder to climb the corporate hierarchy, plus the investigated case will be more difficult to solve. If Phelps chooses the right answers during the interview, the opposite will happen, as he will climb the LAPD hierarchy faster and will get to the end of the case faster. You will have to guess all questions correct to win a 5-star rating at the end of the case. There are a few questions in some cases that will earn you an Achievement/Trophy when guessed correctly. In these cases the suspect will reveal very handy new information. Tips & tricks *If you think a person is telling the truth, select 'Truth. *If you think a person is lying, and you think you have evidence to back it up, select '''Lie. *If you think a person is lying but you don't have the evidence to prove that particular lie, select Doubt. Doubt is a difficult one to judge; it's when you think the person isn't revealing the full story and you think you can push them to tell you more about that particular question. *Using an intuition point during interrogations gives you one of two options: either remove an incorrect reaction option (Truth, Doubt or Lie) or "poll the social club" which shows you what percentage of players chose which particular option of the three. *Remember that the more evidence you find, the more options you'll have during the interrogation. Always search a crime scene until you have found all clues (a short music clip will play and end the background music you heard when you were searching). *Phelps can always take a look at his notebook before choosing one of the three options in the interrogation. Make use of this, and review your clues before entering the interrogation. *Phelps will not fail in a case and proceeding further in the game will not be prevented by not doing well at interrogations. He'll only have a longer way toward the truth. *EXCEPT if you are near the end of the case, failing the interrogation may result in failing the case. *As well as keeping a close eye on the suspect's facial expression, sometimes the game shows a clear facial expression on Phelps' face, indicating an obvious lie. de:Verhör Category:Gameplay